Dulces Ambiciones
by Baby's Babble
Summary: OneShoot Itachi quiere ir a dar un paseo. Su madre lo manda a cuidar de un Sasuke de cinco años. Momento que aprovechan para estrechar su vínculo fraternal... contándose sus ambiciones. Cuando sea grande, seré un asesino loco y mataré a todo el clan!


_Ohayooo!! Muy Buenos Días!! n0n Ayer por la noche me aburría, así que encontré este texto perdido entre la mugre de mi ordenador y lo reescribí. _

**Disclaimer: **_Naruto me pertenece. Masashi Kishimoto me robó la idea. _

_No hay yaoi... creo o.o Kami-sama, un fic mío sin yaoi! O.o _

_Y ahora sí, sin más dilaciones, el fic._

* * *

- ¡Mamá, voy a dar una vuelta por el campo!- gritó Itachi mientras bajaba las escaleras de la mansión Uchiha a toda velocidad.

- ¡¡Entonces llévate a tu hermano!! – respondió la mujer desde la cocina.

- ¿Eh? – dijo con evidente decepción.

- ¡¡Y nada de protestas!! – terminó su madre, tajante.

Itachi bajó las escaleras corriendo y insultando por lo bajo. Era injusto. Si alguien tenía que cuidar a su hermano, que lo hiciese una niñera, no él. Eso mismo les había dicho a sus padres unos días antes, a lo que ellos habían respondido con un escueto " vamos cortos de dinero"

Sí, ya.

¿Y el jacuzzi de dónde había salido¿Y el aparato de rayos uva?

¿De debajo las piedras?

Y un cuerno. La adolescencia era una época difícil, pero no estúpida.

- Itachi!! No te ibas?

Bufó mientras se preparaba la mochila. Se notaba que nadie quería a su hermano. Le obligaban a llevárselo lejos de ellos y todo. Menudo marginado infantil. Sólo tenía éxito con las chicas porque se parecía a él. Él guapo Itachi. El genial Itachi. El... ¿vanidoso Itachi? Nah... el _realista _Itachi.

- Hermano, nos vamos al campo?- preguntó un mocoso de apenas cinco años, con los ojos brillantes y el moco cayéndole de la ilusión.

- Sí, anda, ve a por la mochila y, ya de paso, haz los bocadillos.

Sasuke se fue corriendo a obedecer las órdenes de su hermano. Bueno, no, a obligar a la sirvienta a prepararle los bocadillos. Que divertido, se iba a ir de excursión con su hermanito mayor. Aunque lo odiaba, siempre era divertido salir al campo. Y también le daba un poco de lástima. De hecho, Itachi estaba al mundo porque su madre se había olvidado de tomar la píndola... y claro, era normal que lo odiasen. Pero para disimular fingían que lo querían mucho... por si acaso se le pasaba por la cabeza la descerebrada idea de matar a todo el clan. Completamente ridículo. Terminó de poner la comida en la bolsa de pezes naranjas (de marca, obviamente), la ató y se la cargó en la espalda.

- Ya estoy listo, Itachi!- gritó, esperando respuesta, no fuera el caso de que se hubiera escapado sin él.

Y así fue como los dos hermanos se marcharon. Itachi iba escuchando los hits en su mp3, y Sasuke se dedicaba a mirar y preguntar sobre las flores.

- ¿Qué propiedades tiene esa planta?- preguntó mirando a una bonita seta rojas con manchas blancas, comúnmente conocida cómo Amanita Faloide.

Itachi ni se dignó a mirar.

- La usan para curar la lepra, y, si se fuma en grandes, puede transportarte en mundos con ponis de colores que saltan y tiran flores.

A Sasuke le brillaron los ojos. Él quería conocer el mundo de los ponis. Entonces se fijó en otra planta

- ¿ Y esa?

- Cállate mocoso del diablo.

Itachi subió el volumen del mp3, ahogando los llantos de Sasuke por el desplante de su hermano.

Finalmente llegaron al campo. Era un campo como todos los campos. Lleno de hierba de la que no se fuma y de cacas de vaca. Itachi y Sasuke se sentaron debajo un árbol, sacaron el mantel, los bocadillos de la mochilla y empezaron a comer.

Media hora después estaban los dos tumbados mirando las nubes. De repente, a Sasuke le invadió una duda. Se levantó, y le pregunto a Itachi:

- Hermano¿tu que harás de mayor¿Serás Chûnin?¿O Hokage?

- Nah... – el mayor negó, con un gesto de prepotencia.

- Entonces... ¿qué harás?- Sasuke volvió a preguntar, curioso.

- Pues... por si no lo sabes... cuando yo crezca, seré un asesino loco que mataré a mi familia.- le informó alegremente.

- ¿Ah si¿Y a mi también?

- No, a tu te dejaré con vida.

- ¿Por qué me quieres?

- Qué va. Me debes demasiados favores como para que te vayas al otro mundo. Por ejemplo, aquella vez que estuve tres días buscando tu estúpido oso de peluche rosa, o aquella otra que tuve que cargarme la puerta del baño cuando te quedaste encerrado dentro, o...

- Vale, no sigas –gruñó Sasuke avergonzado- Y cuando tu mates a toda la familia¿yo qué haré?

- Pues no sé... puedes irte con ese amigo tuyo, el zorro rubio, a que te adopte con sus padres, y...

- No tiene.

- Pues con la otra, la cría del pelo de color chicle.

-...

- Ella sí tiene padres¿verdad?

- Mejor empiezo a dar clases de cocina y vivo yo solito.

- ¿Ves? Si en el fondo te haré un favor. Te ayudaré a independizarte. ¡Imagínate que te quedaras en casa hasta los treinta!

- Ya. ¿Y luego vivo solo y me olvido del asunto?

- Bueno, si quieres puedes intentar perseguirme y vengar la muerte de papá y mamá. Harías mucho ejercicio, y perderías los kilos de sobra.

- Pues no es mala idea, hermanito. Algo así como un vengador –comentó Sasuke muy emocionado.

Itachi roló los ojos.

- Tu has visto demasiado la tele.

- ¡Que no¡Si tu eres un asesino loco, yo quiero ser un vengador!

- Está bien, sé lo qué quieras. No seré yo quién te lo impida.

- ¡Bien¡Seré vengador¡Seré un vengador emo!

- No te emociones, criajo.

- Jo, hermano, tú siempre fastidiándolo todo...

- Sólo soy realista.

- Sí, y la realidad es que... ¡seremos unos enemigos ejemplares!

Aquella tarde el señor y la señora Uchiha notaron a sus hijos más unidos que nunca. Definitivamente, tenían unos niños taaaaan adorables... se notaba que harían algo de provecho en la vida.

_¿Fin?_

Sasuke cantaba.

Su madre lo escuchaba con obvia preocupación.

Cantaba algo sobre unos ponis.

Y tenía la mirada desenfocada.

Quizás tenía fiebre, pensó, y llamó al médico de Konoha.

Itachi, desde su habitación, subió el volumen de su equipo de música mientras leía "_Adolescentes¡márcate tus propias metas!"_

Levantó la cabeza al oír un grito que venía desde el exterior, algo sobre una seta extremadamente venenosa.

Quizás no sería necesario dejar a Sasuke con vida.

Quizás la Amanita se le adelantaría.

Quizás.

Ahora sí, **Fin**

_

* * *

_

_OMG! Terminé! Y ahora a colgarlo n0n Hace tanto tiempo que no subo nada... Quizás debería continuar "Diario de un Uchiha" de una buena vez. _

**Advertencia: **_Todo lo que dice este fic es ficticio. Sasuke nunca fumó de ninguna seta (creo). Itachi nunca planeó matar a su clan. No con tanta antelación. Creo que, más bien, le salió un día de dentro. _

_Y recuerden :) _

_¡¡Sus reviews son mi sueldo!!_


End file.
